Stronger
by Icedagger1
Summary: Songfic. Kai's sick of listening to his grandfather. This is my first fic whatsoever. Please be kind. However, if it sucks, tell me.
1. Stronger

Disclaimer: Beyblade's not my. The song Stronger isn't my either. Stronger 

   Kai glared defiantly at his grandfather. The man returned the gesture with the same intensity. A porcelain vase that was thrown at his grandfather lay in bits on the floor, forgotten by the two occupants in the room. Than the older man spoke, "Kai, I'm giving you one more chance. Listen to" the younger one rudely cut him off rudely. "I told you I'm not you tool! I will **not** listen to you! Give up trying to make me obey!" Kai's grandfather's eyes turn cold. "You will regret not listening to me."

Hush, just stop 

_There's nothing you can do or say, baby_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not your property as from today, baby_

You might think that I won't make it on my own 

   "I will not." His voice was calm, but underneath that you could hear the hate and anger churning madly. "Trust me, grandfather. I am not as weak as you think. I am no longer the pathetic child that would cower at you feet trembling. And I will repeat this one last time. I. Will. Not. Be. Your. Tool. Any. Longer." Perhaps his grandfather finally sensed that he had lost any sort of control on his grandson. He used his last card. "Just think about it, Kai. If you don't follow me, where would you go? Do you think that anyone would want you? You would be all alone, Kai. Do you honestly think that those so-called friends of yours would be bothered? After your father left you, I was the only one that would take you in. And this is how you repay me? You disappoint me, grandson." He knows that Kai was afraid of being alone. He had been like that since his father left. Or so he thought anyway. Kai had other ideas. With a cold smirk on, Kai replied, "I don't mind being alone."

But now I'm stronger than yesterday 

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

I'm stronger 

   Kai continued. "I use to listen to you because I can't stand against your authority. But those days are over. I will not be a mindless puppet anymore. Maybe you think that I won't be able to be free because I was under you too long. But you're wrong."

Than I ever thought that I could be, baby 

_I used to go with the flow_

_Didn't really care 'bout me_

_You might think that I can't take it_

But you're wrong 

   "I'll repeat. I'm not afraid of being alone anymore. I'm stronger."

'Cause now I'm stronger than yesterday 

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

I'm stronger 

   "In fact, you know what?"

_Come on now_

Oh yeah 

   "I **like** being alone. At least I won't be used by anyone then."

Here I go, on my own 

_I don't need nobody, better off alone_

_Here I go, on my own_

_I don't need nobody, anybody_

Here I go, alright, here I go 

   Caution in his eyes, Kai's grandfather demanded, "And what are you going to do about it?" With a triumphant smirk, Kai showed him a photocopy of a document. "This." It was a document that declares Kai was no longer a Hiwatari. In anger, the older man tore the paper into half. But that was useless. After all, that was only a photocopy. Still having that smirk on, Kai walked out of the door. "Goodbye, Hiwatari-san."

Now I'm stronger than yesterday 

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

I'm stronger 

AN: I'm pretty aware that there are no such documents. But for the sake of the story, please pretend that there are.


	2. Don't wanna let you go

**I'M SO SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, I PROMISE! **

Disclaimer: Beyblade's not my. The song 'Don't Wanna Let You Go' is not my either.

AN: Thank you all so much for those that reviewed. To say the truth, I was planning for it to be one-shot but people want me to continue, so here it is. It might not flow so well though. My knowledge of songs is pretty limited. 

'…'à thoughts

_italic_à lyrics

"…"à words

Because of the song, I have to keep on changing perspective. I'm really sorry if it gives you trouble. It will be an alternate between Kai and his grandfather and it will be marked by this ~*~.

Don't Wanna Let You Go 

   He was fuming. 'How dare Kai fight back against me?' If his grandson thought that he would give up just like that, he was terribly wrong. "You belong to me, Kai. And you are not going anywhere without my orders. Do you honestly think that I would just let you free?"

Don't wanna let you go 

_We just wanna tell you_

_Just wanna let you know_

_That we'll stay around_

   "And what are you going to do, Kai? I awaits the day that you return for my forgiveness."

So what else can you do 

_You said all you had to_

_We're coming after you_

_So don't make a sound_

~*~

   They're there again. Those eyes are burning holes in his back again. They're most probably people that his grandfather hired to shadow him. 'They are so irritating.' Normally he won't give a damn about them, but today he wanted to be alone. He wanted to savor the feeling of being free at long last. Sometimes he wondered if he knew them or if they are only strangers trying to make a living. He squeezed his eyes and tried to ignore them, but to no avail. Why can't they leave him alone for even a day? They have really pushed him to his limit.

I got this feeling could it be 

_There's someone watching over me_

_Tell me who you are_

_I close my eyes and count to nine_

_To try and find some peace of mind_

_But it's gone too far_

   They seem to be able to follow him anywhere. Kai had tried to shake them off, but he never managed.

_You see our faces every time you turn your head around_

_We'll be watching even when you turn your lights down_

_We'll always be around no matter where you are_

   He let them do what they want most of the time, but not any longer. He was free from his grandfather. Free. And he would wipe away all the man's traces. Even all the spies that he sent.

~*~

   Kai's grandfather smirked as listen to his spies' report. It seems that his dear Kai was feeling frustrated. "Continue to follow him. Find out where he is staying" he spoke into the phone. He smirks once more. 'Just you wait, Kai. I will make you suffer.'

Don't wanna let you go 

_We just wanna tell you_

_Just wanna let you know_

_That we'll stay around_

_So what else can you do_

_You've said all you had to_

_We're coming after you_

_So don't make a sound_

~*~

   Kai walked towards the nearest alleyway. Breaking into a run, he darted into the alley. Although he can't see them, he was sure that they were following him. After all, he tried that before and it failed. Then he came to a dead end. Exactly as he planned. He was tired of the spies. He shouted, "Come out cowards, and face me." No one answer him. A tensed moment passed before he felt the eyes finally leaving him. With a satisfied nod, Kai walked back the way he just came. 'That will do for now.'

I'm all alone now in the dark 

_Just one chance just so we can talk_

_That is all I ask_

   His mind was in turmoil. He was dreaming of one of his grandfather's lessons again. In his dream he saw himself kneeling on the floor, his body battered and bruised. Over him towered his grandfather; fist clenched tightly, his face cold and hard. Kai could not remember what he had done wrong, but he had been terribly beaten because of it. Then the older man raised his fist again. He sat bolt up in his bed, staring at the hotel wall in front of him. Something had waked him up. His mind focused just before he sensed those eyes of the spies disappears. He always wondered where they hid themselves. But that was not important now. He was in trouble. His grandfather now knew where he's staying. He had to get out of there.

_I closed my eyes and then I dream_

_I always wake up to a dream_

_Wonder where you are_

~*~

   A cruel smile grazed his lips as he put down the phone. "Do you think you can escape me?"

_Don't you know we'll always be around you_

_And there really isn't anything you can do_

_We will always be around you no matter where you are_

   "I've found you, Kai. You're mine."

_Don't wanna let you go_

_We just wanna to tell you_

_Just wanna let you know_

_That we'll stay around_

_So what else can you do_

_You said all you had to_

_We're coming after you_

_So don't make a sound_

~*~

   There was only one thing that Kai remembered his grandfather saying in the dream. "If you can't get what you want, destroy it. At least you made sure that no one else gets it either." He felt an involuntary shiver going down his back. 


End file.
